1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled shopping bag, and more particularly, to a collapsible, lightweight, low cost disposable-wheeled shopping bag with characteristics that allow for compact stacking, easy deployment and quick opening, and strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for wheeled shopping bags have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes the convenience of being disposable while maintaining sufficient strength and being collapsible for compact stacking and storage as well as easily deployed by the user.
Applicant believes that the closest related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,225 issued to Powell for a Collapsible Shopping Bag [hereinafter “Powell Bag”]. However, it differs from the present invention because, it relies on the use of hinges and supports made of sheet metal, fabric, or a combination thereof with the intent of being reused and does not rest on its roller system assembly when at rest due to the obtuse angle of attachment of the wheels. The present invention, on the other hand, is made of a disposable, lightweight material that sits on its roller system when at rest. Furthermore, the Powell Bag is height adjustable to accommodate shoppers of various heights and does not claim or demonstrate any stacking characteristics.
One of the disadvantages of the current designs is that they rely on a multiplicity of parts, such as hinges, fasteners, and reinforcing members, to achieve stability and collapsibility. These parts result in high material and manufacturing cost. As a consequence, these designs must accommodate long term personal reuse, and thus focus on collapsing to the smallest possible dimensions for personal carry. Another disadvantage is that many of theses designs will eliminate stability by reducing the number of wheels, resulting in lateral instability when not in use. Still another shortcoming of the current designs is that they are unsuitable for stacking due, among other factors, to lateral instability, protrusions of rigid supports, bulk, and lack of flat surfaces.
The present invention solves these problems by using simple corrugated cardboard parts and paper bags that can be glued and do not require hinges. Strength of that wheeled base is achieved through the use of multiple folds of the corrugated cardboard, utilizing triangular fold for rigidity. The triangular folds not only provide strength, but provide stability and a housing for the wheels. As a result of the design of the base, multiple units may be stacked stably in their collapsed states. The natural folding characteristics of paper bags achieve collapsibility.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.